The Corpse Prince DISCONTINUED
by LightNeverFades
Summary: Valeska and Vincent are a perfect couple. But someone is trying to break their happiness. It is up to them, Corpse Prince and from the help of a few familiar Dead that they can defeat the enemy from fulfilling their purpose. Chap.12 May Contain Spoilers
1. The Perfect Beginning

**The Corpse Prince**

**A/N: HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!** This is Elwyndra, again:D -waves at you- lol This is my second fic for the greatest movie in the whole wide world, **Corpse Bride**! As you can see from the title, it is similar to the movie. But there's some parts that's different to the movie and one of them is that there's a new characters! Anyways, I hope you enjoy and please review! lol :D

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything from the movie except my characters!

**The Perfect Beginning**

"-With this uhh… candle, I will light your way into…umm-" started a young man as he lifted his candle rather uncertainly in his grip. Pastor Galswells glared at the young man as he tripped on his words. He hated it when people were unprepared to do their task, such as this young gentleman named Vincent Crosfolt. It seemed the clumsiness of the Van Dorts will still live through generations.

He continued to glare with his staff as he saw Vincent glance quickly towards his bride-to-be, Valeska Van Dort. Valeska looked back at her groom-to-be and smiled at him reassuringly thought it faltered a bit as she looked up at Pastor Galswells. Clearly those eyes showed disapproval and Valeska didn't like it.

Holding her bit of the candle, she twirled it in her fingers, feeling slippery wax smearing on her fingers. She grimaced as she regretted playing with the candle as annoying strands of black hair fell in her face. She got the black hair from her father, Victor Van Dort, who looked up from his chair thinking about his familiar experience with marriage. She also got her dark eyes from her mother, who also had the same look as her husband.

Vincent concentrated his attention towards his candle. It kept blowing out whenever he tried to light it and it annoyed him tremendously. He knew Pastor Galswells was glaring at him and he felt like he was bringing something ugly to Valeska's family. He pushed the thought aside and continued to light the candle until finally the tip caught fire. He gave out a sigh of relief as he raised the candle near his face. He looked back at Valeska again and saw her look up with tips of candle wax on her fingers. But she smiled towards him and it made him feel better then ever.

"-ahh yes. With this ring-" Vincent continued to speak as he fumbled with his golden ring nervously as his eyes went elsewhere to his bride-to-be, her parents and his parents. His parents, the Crosfolts, looked up with smiles at their son. Vincent smiled weakly and then finally getting a grip on the ring, stretched it out towards Valeska's hand, who delightfully raised hers.

Valeska's eyes twinkled in excitement as she saw the golden ring. She could see the engravings 'I love thee' on the ring and it made her smile wider. From childhood she had wanted to be married to a charming and funny person who will love her till the ends. And she had finally found him. Or rather, he had finally found her. Vincent had asked for her hand while she had been in the woods reading a book and she had immediately said 'yes'.

"-I ask you to be mine," Vincent finally finished as he softly slipped the ring in Valeska's finger. Valeska gave out a romantic sigh as Vincent gave out a sigh of relief. All eyes went to Valeska's ring as Pastor Galswells raised his eyebrows, unimpressed.

"Good. Master Crosfolt remembers his _lines._ We will have the marriage ceremony tomorrow!" he shouted and then started to clean his equipment away by blowing the candle out and wiping the candle wax with a swift motion of his hand.

"Good job, Vincent! I knew you could do it!" Valeska shouted and hugged Vincent, who gave a heartfelt laugh and hugged her back. Valeska gave a soft peck on his cheek and raised the finger with the ring still on it. "Do you want me to take it off?"

Vincent, raising an eyebrow, shook his head as he softly gripped Valeska's hand. "No, you keep it until our big day tomorrow."

Valeska's eyes brightened and she grinned at Vincent as gave a small twirl and ran towards her mother.

**A/N: **Did you like it:) I know, this part is rather boring, with the whole cheerfulness and all! lolBut it will become exciting in the back where I have a big suprise waiting for Valeska:D If you like it so far, please review, or I will not continue writing! Ok I lied there, I **WILL** continue writing, rather it's boring or not:) lol


	2. Hopeful Tears

**The Corpse Prince**

**A/N: **Still the cheeriness continues, a bit teary here though:) I know, your probably flopping on the floor with dying boredom. But I had to write this down, just had to! lol So I will try my best at getting all the good bits up:) Please review and I will update the chapter really quickly! Thank you for the previous reviews, all of them were AWESOME! -hug- **THANK YOU:DDDD**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything from the movie except my characters!

**Hopeful Tears**

Valeska looked out the window and at the setting sunset as a soft wind brushed her black hair. She was going to be married to Vincent, at _last!_ After a lot of preparations of sorts, her big day was about to come. Valeska closed her eyes slowly, remembering the good times when she had been little.

**Flashback**

_"What do you want to be when you grow up, Val?" Victoria spoke, smiling at her daughter as the little girl stood up twirled and giggled. Victor, who was sitting on a chair looking at his wife and daughter from a distance with a grin, listened carefully. _

_The little Valeska twirled again, this time more of a ballerina kind of way and jumped with a pose, shouting, "I want to be a bride!"_

_Victor and Victoria both looked at each other with dumbfounded shock but laughed out loud. Valeska, though confused, grinned at their laughs and jumped again with a playful twirl._

**End of Flashback**

"Valeska?" she heard a voice along with a soft knock on the door of her room as Valeska looked over her shoulder. Victoria stepped in slowly and stopped at the door, waiting for her daughter's permission to go inside her room. Valeska nodded quickly and then got up from her chair, her hair floating about with her. Victoria smiled softly and then sat on the Valeska's bed.

Valeska, her expression turning from joy to uncertainty, looked at her mother's direction and at the tear now filling her mother's eyes.

"What's wrong, mother?"

Victoria sniffled softly and quickly wiped the tears from her face as she saw Valeska sit next to her.

"I-I... I'm just really happy for you! And I'm so proud of you, I am! It is just... it will be really quiet without you, Val! Without that" -Victoria paused and sniffled- "smell of burning bread you always make in the morning, o-or that speck of dirt on the floor every time you get home!" Victoria spoke, smiling weakly as Valeska laughed.

"Mother! You're remembering all the ridiculous things I've done!" Valeska giggled and hugged her mother's shoulder. This seemed to reassure Victoria because she hugged her daughter tightly back.

"I'm happy for you... And that nice gentleman, Vincent, will be great for you, Valeska. I am so proud of you..." Victoria said, now sobbing happily as Valeska also started to cry. Seeing her mother like this... it's been quite a while.

Daughter and Mother looked at each other and crying, laughed out loud.


	3. All Goes Wrong, So Very Wrong

**The Corpse Prince**

**A/N: ...mu ha ha ha HA HA HA! **Here comes the evil part! -cackles evilly- The perfect couple is now to be split, well for the moment:P And you can just imagine what's gonna happen, no? Well if not, have a go at reading this chapter:) I'm not going to try to spoil everything here! Please review:D lol

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything from the movie except my characters!

**All Goes Wrong, So Very Wrong**

Vincent was meanwhile _also_ looking at the window with fascination though at the crow nestled on the roof. Poking his head out of his window, he narrowed his eyes and decided he'll climb the top and get some fresh air for a bit.

Grabbing his sketchbook and pen, he carefully slipped his leg out of the window and then, holding onto the side of the window, quickly lifted his other leg towards the top of the roof so he wouldn't fall.

Hearing the soft sounds of scraping shoes on the roof, the crows screeched and flew up into the air, leaving behind bits of feathers on top of the roof. Vincent, looking a bit disappointed, decided he'll go up that roof anyway. Heaving himself up, he finally managed to get himself to the top of the rather slippery roof.

Cold wind blew at his face but he didn't mind as he opened the dark brown sketchbook in his hands. He looked at the previous drawings he had drawn into the paper with pride.

Many of them included butterflies, crows, landscapes and even people, including one of Valeska. He sighed at the portrait of Valeska he had drawn for. Unfortunately he rather... forgot to give it to Valeska. But she seemed to have forgotten and he himself also seemed to forget about it whenever he thought of giving it to Valeska.

Still, it made him sigh lovingly at the picture. He loved Valeska so very much. And when he had heard Valeska say 'yes' to his proposal, he was absolutely delighted. Vincent laughed as his dark hair, also like Valeska,whisked back and forth with the blowing wind.

He picked carefully at the pen so he wouldn't let it fall and started to draw another drawing of the town when she heard his mother's shout call for him.

A bit irritated to be disturbed but didn't really have the courage and heart to shout at his mother, gloomily crept back towards his window, where the curtains flapped back and forth. Slipping both his legs in, he dropped his sketchbook and pen on the bed with a soft thump and opened the door to his room.

He was about to open the door and ask his mother what she wanted when he bumped into a woman the same age as him. He fell with a hard thunk on the ground and the woman in front of him also did the same, with a faint 'Oof!' coming from her lips.

Groaning silently, Vincent winced and looked up at the woman, who looked bewildered and...strange looking. She had chocolate brown eyes and hair and she wore a fancy looking dress, nothing quite as pretty compared to Valeska, Vincent thought, but still rather pretty.

The woman smiled but something about her eyes made Vincent both suspicious and curious. It felt as if he was being consumed by it. He blinked several eyes, suddenly realizing that he was staring. The woman's smile widened as she curtsied.

"Oh I'm sorry! I didn't mean to scare you, Master Crosfolt!" she spoke as her eyes twinkled with something Vincent couldn't really read. _Was it joy? Or... triumph? _Vincent thought. He didn't know.

"No no, don't worry. Who…?" Vincent began but he was cut short by the woman in front of him.

"OH! Pardon my manners, my name is Alaerda Herald," the woman spoke. She seemed to blink at Vincent as he continued to stare at her for a minute before stumbling for her to please come in to his room. Vincent shut the door behind him as the Ms. Herald looked towards the open window and then at the bed with the sketchbook curiously.

"So umm may I ask why you are here. Ms. Herald?" Vincent stuttered a bit as he watched a bit dumbly at the woman. _Who was she?_ he thought in confusion.

"How silly of me! I am here to ask-"

But before Ms. Herald could continue, the door opened and Valeska came bursting in, opening the door in a swift motion. All of the people inside Vincent's room looked shocked. Valeska looked wide-eyed at the woman and then at Vincent, who had, in the moment, took a step closer towards Ms. Herald. Valeska gave out a choked gasp of horror and tears filled her eyes as she saw Vincent look at her in confusion.

"Valeska!" Vincent shouted, ready to grab his bride-to-be but Valeska shrank away, stumbling back, her footsteps wavering. In her eyes, tears rushed up. A horrified expression on Valeska's face made Vincent realize that something terrible was going on.

He looked back at the strange woman now wearing a confused and shocked expression and he felt his blood draining as he found to his horror how Valeska may have misunderstood. He quickly tried to grab Valeska's hand comfrotingly, to tell her that it was all a misunderstanding, but Valeska stumbled back again.

Vincent shouted in horror as he saw Valeska stare up at him with tears one more time and run down the stairs towards the door. Vincent immediately followed, shouting for her name, but Valeska's face did not turn to look at him.

Before Vincent could do anything else, the door had slammed at his face, knocking him on the floor again. Tears also filling his eyes, he looked at the shut door and whispered, a name dripping with guilt and despair.

"Valeska!"

**A/N: **Hehe! There I did it! I had to think quite a while to think of a situation like this that will part Valeska and Vincent and at least It came to me:D If you liked this chapter, please review! Thank you:D


	4. A Bony Feeling

**The Corpse Prince**

**A/N: **The next chapter is up:) I hope you like this one, cause the next chapter is going to be better too! Or so I wish it to be, lol:P Please review! lol

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything from the movie except my characters!

**A Bony Feeling**

A lonely figure the form of a woman ran through the darkening woods with a rush as she pushed through branch and a flutter of black wings. Tears poured down from the woman's face as a choked gasp escaped from her lips with each hastened step. Her dress, which was dark blue, were ripped at some parts but the woman didn't care as she brushed aside every branch in her path.

All she cared was to get away from the town, from her groom-to-be and all of it that made up most of her life. She opened her eyes, wiping her tears away with her hand smudged with dirt and saw she was in a small opening.

There was a rather large oak tree in front of her and a bits and pieces of twigs grew to and fro. In some corners frosted snow littered on the ground and tombstones also were stuck inside the dirt, some of them bent the other way, others straightened.

Valeska looked down at the ground and then noticing a small stump fit for sitting, she collapsed down on it. She continued staring at the soft dirt and her lips quivered, her eyes threatening to pour tears down her face again.

Sadness filled her heart but anger crept in and replaced it. Valeska clenched her fist tightly and letting furious tears roll down her cheeks, she pursed her lips and took off the ring on her finger.

"Why!" Valeska whispered as she looked at the engravings on the inside of the ring. It glittered with the words 'I love thee', as if trying to give out a message to Valeska. Valeska only stared at it with burning eyes and shouted, "Liar!" As if in reply, the shine seemed to falter and become fainter.

"Why couldn't I have a prince, charming and caring?" she spoke softly and then feeling despair and crestfallen, she fell to her knees and without another look at the ring, she slipped into a pointed thing she thought was a twig. She clasped her face and wept hard.

What she didn't notice was that the twig wasn't a twig at all.

It was a bony finger.

**A/N: **Sorry about the cliffie and the short chapter:P I hope you liked it though! Please review!


	5. The Prince Himself

**The Corpse Prince**

**A/N: **GASP! REVIEWS! THANK YOU! Thank you so much to **griffin-queen-of-silver-skies **and** gracefuldead56, **my most fabulous and loyal reviewers! Thank you soooooooooooooooooo much:D Love you! And thank you to **skrblr! **Thank you all so much! And now I will stop screaming with joy and shut up:P Please continue reading and I hope you enjoy! Please review!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything from the movie except my characters!

**The Prince Himself**

"And your wish shall come true, milady.."

Valeska immediately jumped at the voice. Her face still stained with tears, she got up to her feet and looked around. There was no one to be seen and only tall trees surrounded her. A cold breeze rushed towards her back and then she whirled her body towards the Oak tree. The ring she had put on the 'twig' was now crackling, with a rather sickening crack of knuckles, Valeska thought it to be. Fear immediately filled her eyes as the crows above screeched and fluttered up in the sky, along with the dark night and the moon, which seemed to dance with joy, showering the place with silvery light.

Slowly, before Valeska's very eyes, she saw the twig move and grab for the dirt ground. Valeska gasped and took a step back, accidently falling on the ground as her eyes widened in shock and terror. Along with the twig, which she now realised was a bony hand, a body started to emerge. Valeska gave out a soft scream without realising it as she saw a corpse rise from the ground, carrying mist and dirt off the ground.

The Corpse stood for a few seconds and then its eyes shot open, making Valeska gasp as she fumbled to pick herself and run. Instead she slipped on the slippery dirt. Trapped on the ground, she stared in horror at the corpse walking up to her and... smiling.

Valeska's eyes turned from fear to confusion as she saw the Corpse smile wider, stretching a hand towards Valeska's direction. Valeska stared a few seconds at the bony hand and then decided to hell with it. She grabbed herself and the corpse heaved her to her feet, though unfortunately breaking the hand in the process. Frightened, she immediately dropped the hand she had grabbed onto. The corpse nodded in a 'don't worry' manner and grabbed for its hand before reconnecting it back. Valeska now watched with fascination as the corpse brought himself to his feet again.

The corpse bowed and smiling, he kneeled and kissed her hand. "Hello milady."

"I-I… Me, a lady? No no, you must be mistaken…" Valeska began but a bony finger touched her lips and she fell silent almost silently. The corpse wore a gentlemanly suit, though there were scratches and ripped parts on them. He also had dark hair, like Valeska, except he had long hair up until his shoulder. His eyes shone bright brown as the corpse got up again.

"You saved me, milady! The wicked sorceress put a spell on me so I would not be able to escape!" the corpse said, smiling. Valeska stared in awe at the corpse man.

"May I have the honor of knowing your name, my savior?" the corpse spoke gently and Valeska nodded, a smile creeping up her lips. "Call me Valeska."

"Of course, Lady Valeska! I am Prince Vittorio Valdemar, ruler of Europe. Or was the deceased evil Prince they thought of me then..." the Corpse Prince spoke, looking glumly at the ground, suddenly seeming to lose all his confidence. His grip on Valeska's hand weakened. Valeska, looking sympathetically at the prince, gripped his bony hand tightly and smiled at his face.

"It is alright..."

The Corpse Prince, reassured a bit, smiled faintly and then brightened as he saw the shining eyes of Valeska. Then he looked down at the ring, and smiled. "Is this really for me?"

Valeska, looking suprised, stop short when she saw the golden glimmer of the ring on the prince's bony finger. "I-uhh…um.."

"Speak no more, dear lady! I will take care of you! Wipe those precious tears away, for I will take you away far into paradise!" the Prince said, his eyes gleaming with joy. Valeska was about to say something but her lips shut and before she knew it, her eyes were shutting, filling her up with dreams of bony hands and flying crows.

**A/N: **Like? No Like? Please do tell:D Thank you for reading! I'll update soon:P


	6. Like Thunder it Effects

**The Corpse Prince**

**A/N: **Oh oh myyyyyy----! I have three reviews! **Thank you Pyrite, gracefuldead56 and element of randominity!** And now here's the chapter you've all been waiting for! You'll now see the POV of the Villan that is coming out in the story! I know it might be a little short and I'm sorry but I will update soon as possible! I hope you enjoy this chapter and please review:) Now can you guess who this villan is? But I will give you one hint: It is not Barkis!  
**BUT I MUST WARN YOU, IF YOU DON'T WANT TO BE SPOILED, THIS CHAPTER MAY SPOIL A BIT OF THE PLOT.** Just warning you, lol O.O;; **If you don't want a spoiler, than maybe you should wait for the next chapter!**

Also like to thank my consultant and great friend, **griffin-queen-of-silver-skies! **;D Clap for her everybody!

**P.S. (to griffin-queen-of-silver-skies)** - You know that talk about religion and stuff we were saying on hotmail? Well that idea kind of inspired my thoughts and actually interwined with the story and with thevillan's character! I'm so happy you actually brought it up! **Thanks!** :D -hug-

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything from the movie except my characters!

**Like Thunder it Effects**

**Villan's P.O.V - You will find out soon enough, mwahahaha!**

I must say when I heard the news of the perfect couple, I was not happy for them at all. It disgusted me that such a thing was possible. For how can a woman become happy with the company of a disgusting specimen called _men?_ They are sly and foul beings and my opinion for them is simple; they are _dirt._ They don't deserve to have anyone. And I will not have mercy over woman that _actually_ disagree to my beliefs. Women who believe men are scum is a strong and true belief.

And that was why I did not hesitate to ruin the lives of the future Crosfolts. It gave me pleasure to see that odd unbelieving expression printed on that foolish girl called Valeska. I also felt pity over her when I saw the look of sorrow cross her face.

I did realize I would be the source for all her troubles, and she would come looking for me in the end. But truly, I don't really care. For one thing, I feel quite satisfied with myself. I had now ruined the life of another man. Vincent Crosfolt will suffer as much as I had suffered. It will be the most triumphant end and no one would look at it as a happy ending. _No one..._

And yet there was emptiness.

_What did it mean?_

**End of Villan's P.O.V**

_**------The enchantment of life, how much cruelty it held in the future-----**_

Piercing brown eyes mixed with a tint of black stared silently, observing the scenario. Swirling smoke covered the insides of her crystal orb as she put a hand over it. Slowly the mistifying smoke parted to show what was inside. The figure smirked when seeing what she saw and flicking a finger towards the air, she made the orb clouded with its mysteries again.

_Perhaps I should try just a **little** harder..._ the figure thought and the area around her covered in darkness, as if someone had covered a veil around her. _I shall win no matter what._

**A/N:** I know, really short, but the next chapter will be longer. And it was a bit vague, I know that too! But I will will will **MAKE IT LONGER!** lol :D I hope you found this chapter fascinating, cause I myself, who is the writer of this fic, is fascinated by this chapter! Can you imagine:P lol Anyways, please review and I will continue as soon as possible! ;D


	7. Regret is a Terrible Feeling

**The Corpse Prince**

**A/N: **Well now, I must be quite truthful. I was worried about my last chapter for this story, and that was because I only got two reviews for it... (thank you **griffin-queen-of-silver-skies**and **gracefuldead56**)!It's probably my fault that I didn't make it longer... but still, it kind of hurt me. But I hope everyone else likes this chapter, because I have a twist coming up for the further chapters:) But I don't want to make anyone guilty. I just wanted to say that, to tell everyone how I felt. Anyways, well, I hope you like this one, because I loved writing this chapter! -evil grin, mwahahaha:)- Please review, pretty please!

Also like to thank my consultant and great friend, **griffin-queen-of-silver-skies! **;D Clap for her everybody!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything from the movie except my characters!

**Regret is a Terrible Feeling**

Vincent could only sob in front of his door as crumpled to the floor. He knew it was very childish, this act he was doing now, but he couldn't help it. He knew now he had lost Valeska. Valeska would continue being mad with him, and he would probably never e able to talk to him. Despair filled his heart at the very notion and he continued to touch the wooden door in front of him. His face was wet with his salty tears and he could only sniffle and give out a choked gasp. He-he... wouldn't be able to live on without Valeska. He had at last gotten her. She had loved him than, and it was his fault. He should have never let that woman in his room. He should have, he should have…

_I have to accept what I can't change. I will have to go follow Valeska and tell herthat Iwas sorry for whatI had done... _Vincent nodded at the thought and slowly, in a manner that looked as if he was sick, he trembled. Than he noticed the woman, Alaerda Herald, waiting for him with a distressed and confused manner, waiting up the stairs where his room led up across from there. Vincent couldn't help but feel anger towards her. It was all the woman's fault for this. But he knew, it was his fault all along for letting the woman _enter _his room.

"Are you alright, Master Crosfolt, you look terribly upset..." Ms.Herald spoke with a sympathetic smile or maybe a deepening smile, Vincent couldn't tell. But what he did know was he didn't want to talk with her. Even if it may not have been the woman's fault Valeska ran away from him, he didn't want to talk to her. Something about her creeped him out and he felt uneasy near her. He only flashed a quivering smile that looked more like a grimace as he, without a word, entered his room and slammed it, though softly.

Ms. Herald, meanwhile, only frowned deeply. Then she whispered the words, "How rude..." and left the house of the Crosfolts.

・・・・‥‥……………………‥・・・‥…………………………‥‥・・・

The Corpse Bride sat on one of the benches with a peaceful smile on her face. Her hair was dark blue and her dress had turned dark blue over the ages. Emily smiled as she saw from the mirror the one and only, Victor. The ripples of the watering mirror showed her how much Victor had grown over the years. She was happy for him, she truly was. Her eyes than flickered to Victoria, who had also grown more womanly and more daring to take new steps.

Emily smiled but it was more of a sad smile now. If she wasn't dead, she could have been like them, a grown woman like Victoria had become. Instead, she was stuck in her young form, the way she had died. But she wasn't angry. If it weren't for death, she never would have parted away from the ugly Barkis, who was now trapped inside the Dead Jail, locked away. Since the judges couldn't give a decision of trial of death for Barkis, since he _was_ dead, they left him in jail so he would do no more harm. Emily had made sure of that.

Emily's eyes than focused up to the little baby Victoria was holding. The little baby was still small, and only about the size of a small pumpkin. Little hands stretched towards her mother, but small twinkling eyes looked straight at Victoria's direction, as if the baby knew she was looked upon. Emily grinned and her expression softened.

Victor and Victoria were now in peace, with a family to take care of. She dearly wanted to congratulate them for their baby, but she knew it was too late. She was seeing through the mirror of the past. And she wouldn't be able to see the future with this. Elder Gutknecht may be able to conjure a spell up again from his marvelous magical books, but she didn't mind now.

Seeing through the future to see the big Valeska may have satisfied her curiousity, but it wouldn't have done no good to her. She would only feel sadness. Besides, she had a friend now. Who was stuck in the dirt just like her. Someone named… what was his name? Ahh... it was Vittorio, yes that was it. Maybe, perhaps, she'll go visit him?

"Thank you, Elder Gutknecht, you've been a greatful help," Emily spoke and smiled at the Elder, who hadn't changed as much as her. Elder Gutknecht smiled gently, but he had a sympathetic look on his face. Emily passed the mirror to the Elder's bony hand and he took it. He looked to the mirror and to Emily and a worried flicker crossed his face. "I am sorry this is the only help I can offer you, dear Emily."

Emil only shook her head in disagreement to these words and smiled, though it was slowly weakening. "You have done enough for me, Elder Gutknecht. Thank you."

Elder Gutknecht nodded and Emily left the tower, walking down the steps slowly. Her worn out wedding dress followed her, floating in the air along with the thin veil on her face. The wreath of flowers on her head had rotted away with age, but somehow it still held its magnifisence.

Emily heard a dog bark and she saw Scraps waiting for her, his coller around him moving around as the dog itself sat up and wagged his tail. She smile as she got down the last flight of steps and picked up Scraps, scratching the bony part sticking out of the back of Scrap's neck. "Good Boy!" she spoke to the bone dog and Scraps barked happily. She leaned forward and let the dog run around on the floor again. She than looked up at the sky and at the softening clouds of the Land of the Dead.

"Come on, Scraps, let's go meet Prince Vittorio."

・・・・‥‥……………………‥・・・‥…………………………‥‥・・・

"Strange... he doesn't seem to be here anymore. Do you think someone set him free like Victor had, Scraps? I hope someone had, he had suffered as much as I…" Emily was caught in midsentence at the sound that erupted near the tree she used to meet Vittorio. Or rather, his voice.

He had been trapped on the dirt right below the tree, which continued to shower dead leaves on the ground. Snow was coating on the branches of the tree. It was quite old, but Emily knew what tree it was. It was the oak tree that she had been killed. But she hadn't known anything about the Prince after she had let Victor go. Emily moved forward towards the tree and she touched the bark, feeling the roughness of it. She caught a falling leaf and held it in her palm, before opening it. It had scrunched up in her grip a bit, but it still held. She apologized to the leaf and the leaf seemed to nodd in approval, than travelling away with the wind, far from Emily's hand.

Scraps suddenly barked beneath her feet and Emily jumped, suprised at the sound. The sound that had erupted near her, which she now realized was from the Ball & Socket, had made Scraps all excited and he ran circling Emily's feet, around and around.

"Scraps, please, stop, you're making me dizzy!" Emily spoke as she picked up the running dog in her grasp and gently stroking his bony skull. Scraps breathed in an out, wagging his tail.

"What do you think is happening at the pub? New arrival, maybe?" Emily said curiously and she looked at Scraps, as if expecting an answer from the dog. He only barked in reply and Emily continued down a rather steep slope heading towards the Ball & Socket. She passed through the shops and buildings, and through the fountain of dead, that showered water down and up again.

Her legs led her through the door of the pub and she expected to see either Bonejangles singing with his blaring music, exciting the crowd. Or new arrival.

New arrival was what she guessed as she saw a crowd of excited gasps escaped through the dead crowd. She set Scraps on the floor, who zigzagged through the crowd's feet. Feeling rather envious with the little trick Scraps had did to get through, Emily pushed through, apoloigizing every now and then when she either kicked someone's head or someone's foot, knocking some hands or bones off at the same time. But the crowd let her through and the ones who knew her looked up with a rather excited look that only mystified what was in the circle of the crowd. Shouts echoed through the pub as Emily at last met whatever new arrival had come, only to gasp in a mixture of horror and… familiarity.

**A/N: **Sorry! Cliffie there, lol O.O;; But I hope you loved it, cause I LOVED writing it:D Please review!


	8. Strange Everything

**The Corpse Prince**

**A/N: **First of all, I would like to send every one of my reviewers and readers a late but **WARM **Merry Christmas and a future to come **HAPPY NEW YEAR! **I hope you enjoy your holidays as I much as I! **AND **I would like to thank **gracefuldead56, Nina Hikari **and **griffin-queen-of-silver-skies **for reviewing! THANK YOU SO MUCH! You have warmed me very much just with your brilliant reviews and encouraged me to writing more for this story! Thank you! I hope you enjoy this chapter very much because I LOVED writing it! -smiles very wide- Please review!

I would also like to thank my consultant and great friend _very very very very VERY MUCH!_, **griffin-queen-of-silver-skies**:D She is a **GENIUS! **Griffin-queen-of-silver-skies, YOU HAVE SAVED ME! From unconversational block! THANK YOUUUUUUUU!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything from the movie except my characters!

**Strange Everything**

Emily's jaw practicularly dropped open as she continued to stare at the figure holding the womanly form. The figure, who was holding the young woman, was a dead corpse. But she wasn't really suprised about him. Her eyes were gazed at the unconscious woman in the corpse's arms. She gave out a gasp of disbelief as her eyes became wide as rocks.

It was Valeska, Emily knew. Valeska looked like the spitting image of Victor, and yet in a more womanly, calm way she looked a bit like Victoria as well. She felt something slither up her bony shoulder but Emily didn't really care. Whatever it was, it didn't matter. What was more important was why Victor's daughter had come to the Land of the Dead, and unconscious at that.

"She's still breathing, that girl," a familiar voice spoke and Emily knew it was the Maggot. She nodded as Scraps started to bark at the familiar yet strange scent lingering in the air. Scraps recognized it as his previous owner's scent and he wagged his bony tail wildly. But something was wrong with the scent. He whined in confusion.

"I'm truly sorry I had to come here in such an abrupt way possible, but this lady must lie down!" shouted the corpse that held Valeska. Emily looked up from Valeska to the man and her eyes narrowed suspiciously at him. That voice was also familiar, but where did she hear it? A spark of recognition flew into her eyes as finally recognized that voice. It was Prince Vittorio, and he was free!

Emily smiled as her eyes looked up and down, accepting the Corpse Prince's appearance. He was much more handsome than she thought he would look and she couldn't help but blush. Perhaps, just maybe, he was single?

"Here, lay her there," someone spoke and pointed to one of the long coffin benches. The Corpse Prince lifted Valeska's unconscious form and set her on the bench gently, as if he was holding a feather that must not be harmed. Then after seeing that his savior was in a more comfortable position, he looked at the dead crowd and smiled, bowing low.

All the crowd's eyes were round with curiosity as they hurried towards the newcomer. Some of the bony soldiers bowed at the Prince, and he gave a nodd. Emily inclined her head a bit in a inquiring motion. The Prince looked at the crowd, and leaned back so he was standing straight. He opened his lips and his black hair fell near his eyes as he did so.

"I apologize for my discourteous appearance again. I shall introduce myself. My name is Prince Vittorio Valdemar, once ruler of Europe. I have been quite dead, you see, but a wicked sorceress had put a spell on me so I could not visit the Land of the Dead nor stay above in the Land of the Living. I am free now, thanks to Lady Valeska here, who saved me," the Prince explained and bowed to the crowd, though it was a quick, small one. Some of the dead ladies broke out in whispers and some of them chuckled. Clearly they looked like they were planning something.

Prince Vittorio was quickly ushered into the crowd to be introduced to the dead. Emily moved in to introduce herself but she quickly shied away, a burning blush fixed upon her blue cheeks. Maggot, who had been observing Emily's reactions for quite a while, had to grin secretly. Meanwhile, the curious crowd asked just about thousands of questions towards the Corpse Prince, who, of course, nodded his head politely and spoke a few words in return. But soon enough the crowd was losing interest and they were quickly departing to do whatever they were doing before.

Emily took this chance to grab at the Prince's bony hand, who looked at Emily, a flicker of confusion crossing his eyes. Emily smiled shyly and opened her mouth, raising a teasing eyebrow as she did so. "Remember me?"

"Lady Emily!" the Prince shouted in joy and before long, he had softly caught Emily's bony hand and kissed it, bowing in a gentlemanly manner. Emily giggled and she felt herself burning quite red in the again as the Prince got up, straightened himself and smiled back. But the smile on Emily's face started to disappear as the thought of Valeska came back to her.

"Vittorio..." she began and Prince Vittorio looked up, waiting for Emily to continue so he could answer back. Emily hesitated. Why exactly did Valeska come? was what she wanted to ask, but what got her thinking was how strange all of this was. She had wished to meet the Prince face to face but she didn't think she would be seeing him barging through with _Victor's_ daughter. It seemed like a crazy coincidence.

"Yes, my dear lady?" Vittorio said and got up, sweeping his hair back so he could have a better look at Emily. Emily looked up at the Prince with what looked like concern. "I…I… H-How did Valeska come here?"

"You know her, Lady Emily?" Vittorio said and his eyes widened in shock. Emily nodded, a weak smile appearing on her face. It was hard, trying to forget that time she had when Victor had come to her. And still she couldn't forget Victoria and Victor, along with Barkis, who had killed her off for her money. But to see the past coming back to her in the form of Valeska, it was just too much to bear. But…. A small part of her was celebrating at the notion that because Valeska was there, Emily was able to see Prince Vittorio now in person.

"Yes, I do. She…umm…it's a very long story..." Emily replied dryly and she felt an odd feeling inside her chest, as if it was burning. But it was impossible, for her heart would never again skip a beat nor stop, for it was already snuffed out. But she liked that feeling as Vittorio took a step closer to her, as if noticing her look of distress.

"Oh. Very well then, milady, I shall find out later. I should probably tell my part," Vittorio began and his eyes sparkled as he continued to stare at Emily's eyes deeply. The odd warm feeling in her chest was rose furiously and Emily had to hide her face from the Prince.

"I had, as you already know, been waiting for someone to save me from that place where I was in the middle of both worlds when I had heard sobbing come closer towards my… grave. I know it had been Lady Valeska's, because that was when I felt something colder then ice touch my finger and slip through. Lady Valeska saved me from the spell. She looked terribly distressed before meeting me though..." Prince Vittorio said and this time he looked puzzled. And for the first time Emily had seen, he looked more like a boy then a Prince.

Emily smiled warmly towards the Prince and he returned her smile, his princeliness coming back to him again. Softly Vittorio stretched out and took Emily's hand, and caressed it with his other, touching it in the gentlest way anyone had done for her. Emily's gaze flickered towards his gentle touch and then slowly her eyes looked up at him with awe and something she hadn't felt for years. Vittorio smiled and this time Emily didn't hide the warmness of her feelings.

**A/N: **DON'T KILLLLLLLLLLLLLL MEEEE! AHHHHHHHHHH! -ducks a truck thrown towards her direction- I didn't mean it! I didn't mean it to finish it there! But I must, for it is a ending that must be stopped there! Ack, Emily is soooooo lucky! -sniffle- I want my Prince-in-Shining-Armour! -wahhhh!- Please, everybody review! Thank you so much for reading! OwO I will update as sooooooooooon as possible!


	9. Teaser Trailer

**The Corpse Prince**

**A/N: **I know! Don't kkkkkkkkkkiiiiiiillllllllll meeeeeeeeee! I was bored and I couldn't think of what to write so I thought maybe I'll put my brain working by writing a trailer! I wrote one for my other fanfiction that isn't a Corpse Bride fic! OwO I will continue working on Chapter 9 though, I promise! I hope you enjoy and there may be a Spoiler or two, lol. **Read at your own risk:D**

Also, **Nina Hikari**, I'm sorry I confused you:O And to answer your question, no, the story is still continuing! x.X I hope you enjoy and thank you for reviewing! And **griffin-queen-of-silver-skies**! Thank you so much for your review! OwO! And thank you for saving me from that ugly big truck, lol -w-;; But I'm not as good with fluffs as much as you! You're much more better with them! ¤w¤ Anyways, enjoy! hehe!

I would also like to thank my consultant and great friend, **griffin-queen-of-silver-skies**:D If it weren't for her, this story probably would have collapsed to pieces:P lol I also thank all my reviewers also:)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything from the movie except my characters!

**The Corpse Prince Teaser Trailer**

The trailer begins with a blue butterfly flying through the air and from the end of its wings, the trail of shining dust forms the words 'Warner Brothers Pictures Presents'.

The butterfly continues flying through the town and slips through the open door, revealing the backs of Vincent Crosfolt and Valeska Van Dort, along with the sitting forms of the Van Dorts and Crosfolts.

_Voiceover: It all started off with a perfect beginning..._

Flashes to scene where Vincent and Valeska look at each other with growing smiles on their faces.

_Voiceover: And everyone thought all will go well..._

A sudden strike of thunder flashes through the screen.

_Voiceover: But someone has come to break that happiness._

Flashes to scene where Vincent is talking with the other woman and Valeska shedding a tear.

Another flash where Valeska is weeping inside the forest and a scene where Vincent is crying along as well.

**Unknown Enemy's Thoughts:** _I shall destory their happiness... Something I should be getting instead of them!_

_Voiceover: But help would come at the most unexpected times in the most unexpected moments._

_**(Sugarbabes's 'Too Lost in You' plays in the background)**_

A scene where Valeska sees the Corpse Prince rising from his grave.

Another of Emily pulling a sword and defending Valeska from the attacker.

And the third scene where the alive version of the Corpse Prince is fighting a group of soldiers with a sword in hand.

And a scene where shadow is covering the enemy's eyes.

Another thunder strikes through the screen and a blue butterfly flies around the words,

**THE CORPSE PRINCE**

_**Now showing in theatres...**_

turns to scene where Victoria and Victor are talking when there's a big dunk and thud coming from their closet.

**Victoria: **(turns to face Victor) What was that?

**Victor: **(timidly) New arrival?


	10. A Candle in the Dark

**The Corpse Prince**

**A/N: **-brrr!- It's so COLD! Ack, its killing me! x.X Helppppp me escape Jaaaappppaaannnnnn! It is so boring. I need to write something. Anyways here it is, the next chapter of 'The Corpse Prince'! I'm sorry it got late, but I was stuck real bad and I couldn't think of what to write. Now I have it! OwO **Enjoy and please review! 'w' **And stay warm! lol

**P.S.-** I wrote another CB Fanfic called 'Spread Your Blue Wings'!

I would also like to thank my consultant and great friend _very very very very VERY MUCH!_, **griffin-queen-of-silver-skies**:D She is a **GENIUS!**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything from the movie except my characters!

**A Candle in the Dark**

Vincent was staring out the window with a look of despair written all over his face. What was he going to tell Valeska? That he was just talking to Ms.Herald? No, she would only stare back at him with nothing but anger. Anger that he probably deserved. He hated not being able to see Valeska. He missed her already and he had been preparing to see her today when that woman had come to him. Oh how he wished he could change the past and undo what he had done. But then it would not be life but just a planned schedule of it.

"Valeska..." he whispered and looked down at the desk in front of him. Valeska's sketched face looked up at him from the paper, smiling at him with warmth surrounding that smile. Vincent couldn't bear seeing that smile, and those innocent eyes. Valeska had trusted him. Him! Vincent clutched his head in guilt.

"I-I… what have I done?"

_Go after her… _spoke a voice inside him and his eyes lit up. Yes, he should probably be going after her. He would have to tell her that it was just all a small misunderstanding. He would ask Valeska if she would forgive him. Nodding to himself, Vincent agreed to the voice. Yes, he will go after her.

Vincent quickly folded the sketch of his fiance's face and tucked it into his coat pocket. There it would be safe and sound. Rubbing his eyes softly, he opened the door of his room, went down the stairs and stepped outside. The wind blew in his face, as if it was mocking him as Vincent thought for the most likely place Valeska would ever visit to escape to her world. And only the woods came to mind.

Vincent walked towards the direction of the woods with nothing but Valeska in his thoughts. But an evil presence was following him with each step he took, intending to do a horrible act that would become true chaos.

・・・・‥‥……………………‥・・・‥…………………………‥‥・・・

**Flashback**

_"Daddy! How did you meet mom?" Valeska, age 8, spoke innocently, eyes sparkling in interest as she rushed closer to the burning fire, sitting on the carpeted floor as she looked up to see her dad. Victor smiled down at his daughter and sat on the sofa near the fireplace. He had grown a bit taller from the years back when he had married Victoria, but nothing else changed. He still had his black hair, his also black eyes and tall, thin appearance that had been passed onto Valeska as well. Valeska crawled closer to the sofa and Victor brushed Valeska's hair softly._

_"Well… we didn't exactly meet by accident. Our marriage was arranged by our parents and we haven't even met each other!" Victor explained but when Valeska opened her mouth to say something, disappoint starting to flash in her eyes, Victor put a finger on her lips to hush her._

_"But something happened that was out of the ordinary… Something our parents had not planned… An extraodinary happening that changed our lives quite around. We met Emily."_

_Valeska's eyes widened in exictement. "Who is Emily?"_

_"Emily was a Corpse Bride. I met her in the woods when I had… escaped from my wedding rehearsal... I was trying to get my Wedding Vows right and I had accidently placed the ring on Emily's finger."_

_Valeska gasped and giggled as she jumped onto the sofa, sitting right next to her father. "What happened!"_

_"Emily had vowed to wait for her true love to come set her free, and it happened to be me," Victor spoke and Valeska's smiled._

_"And then?"_

_"I was brought down to the Land of the Dead but I realized then that I loved your mother. I tried telling Emily that it was a terrible misunderstanding, but she didn't understand. So I setup a plan to get back to your mother. Fortunately, it worked, but I was soon found and brought back to the Land of the Dead again."_

_"Aww, that's romantic, dad!" Victoria said and Victor smiled._

_"Thanks Val. Anyways, eventually things got escalated. The next day had been my Wedding day with Victoria but since I was nowhere to be found, her parents had changed plans, trying to force her to marry a man by the name of Lord Barkis._

_"Of course, your mother was upset. But she wasn't able to do anything to stop it. Meanwhile, I had tried to explain Emily that our marriage wasn't going to work and I had said something rather nasty to her. I quickly followed her to apologize and eventually we forgave each other. Emily was a really nice and charming lady, and I felt very sorry she had to die young."_

_"Dad, you say 'Emily was' and 'Emily had' as if she's already gone or dead… Ummm, you know, like… moved on," Valeska said and Victor smiled a bit sadly at his daughter._

_"She _did_ move on. She let me go, so I can be with your mother."_

_Valeska blinked and her lips shaped into a 'O', sadness creeping up her eyes. "So she never found her true love she vowed to find...?"_

_"No sweetheart," Victor spoke and wrapped his hand around Valeska's shoulder. Valeska put her head on his shoulder and sighed. Victor was about to continue on with his story but Valeska whispered something loud enough for Victor to hear._

_"I hope she had a good ending..."_

_Victor smiled and kissed her forehead. "She did, Val, she did."_

・・・・‥‥……………………‥・・・‥…………………………‥‥・・・

Valeska slowly opened her eyes and also opened her lips, supressing a pained gasp. Her body was stiff and cold and her vision was blurry. Slowly it cleared and the throbbing in her head slowly became better. She touched the bed she thought she was touching but instead it felt more like a bench… with soft coverings on top. _How strange..._ Valeska thought to her self as she blinked a couple of times. She looked down at the 'bench' more clearly and gasped, tumbling onto the floor. It was a coffin!

"Milady, are you alright!" shouted a rather familiar voice as Valeska looked up to see the Corpse Prince smile down at her, holding out his bony hand. Her eyes widened for a moment but she smiled back again. She accepted his hand and she was pulled up to her feet, a smiling Vittorio in front of her.

"I am happy you are well, Lady Valeska! I feared you had died! That would have been terrible!"

Valeska nodded and smiled, her smile getting a bit weak. Yes, it would have been terrible if she died. She immediately looked around at her surroundings and her eyes widened in suprise. She wasn't in the woods where she thought she was in! It was a place full of the… dead. Of bones and death and the feeling of afterlife. Was she dead? She looked fearfully at the Prince.

As if he could read her thoughts, he smiled warmly and shook his head. "You are not dead, milady."

"A-Are you sure? I-I have a lot of things to do and d-dying was not one of them..." Valeska spoke, her voice starting to tremble. And when she saw Vittorio nodd, she relaxed, giving out a sigh of relief.

"Vittorio?" a voice, this time unfamiliar to Valeska, cried out from a nearby room. The Prince quickly took Valeska's hand and then led her through towards the room. Valeska's eyes went to and fro, excitement building in her. _So this must be the Land of the Dead... It's strange that I have also come to the Land of the Dead like my father! _she thought with a smile and let the Corpse Prince lead her. So she barely heard the words, "Emily, meet Lady Valeska!" come out from Vittorio's lips, along with a slight bitter expression crossing through the figure's face.

"Hello Valeska. My name is Emily."

**A/N: **Ack! Cliffhanger! Sorry everyone! I won't have you hanging for long though! OwO Please review and more chapters will come tumbling forward! O.O


	11. Look Alike

**The Corpse Prince**

**A/N: **Hey everybody! I'm here again, writing with another chapter for you all to read! I hope you like it, because I love it, since I am so wicked, lol. I will update as soon as possible, since I wrote another cliffhanger! O.Olll Please dont kill me! -runs away... after a few minutes comes back with cookies- Accept this cookie! lol

I would also like to thank my consultant and great friend, **griffin-queen-of-silver-skies**:D She is a **GENIUS!**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything from the movie except my characters!

**Look Alike**

Vincent walked through the woods, wearing an expression on his face that seemed to tell he was worried. Where had Valeska gone? She couldn't have gone that far... Vincent searched through the forest in confusion.

Vincent walked a little bit closer towards the oak tree and found to his suprise the earth heaved upwards, as if someone had dug up a hole to unearth something from the ground. His eyebrows rose high up in suprise. Someone has definitely come here before him.

"Sir?" spoke an unfamiliar voice spoke behind him and he jumped, whirling around to see someone exactly like the woman Alaerda Herald looked back at him with a smile. Except the woman was dressed differently from the last time he had looked.

_What did she want? _Vincent thought, this time irritation rising in his eyes. This woman had just ruined his life! Wasn't it enough?

"Hello! Oh dear. You seem to know me. Have you, by any chance, met my twin sister, sir?" the woman continued to say and smiled. Vincent narrowed his eyes suspiciously at the woman. Twin sister? What did she mean?

"I-I believe I have already met you, Ms. Herald," Vincent said and the woman smiled, a smile that seemed to say he was wrong.

"No, we _haven't _met, Mr.…?" the woman spoke and Vincent gave her a questioning look. "Vincent Crosfolt."

"Well, Mr. Crosfolt, I think we had a bit of a mix-up. My name is _Althea _Herald!" the woman, Althea Herald, spoke with a soft giggle. Vincent's eyes widened in suprise and he immediately smiled. So, this woman was Alaerda Herald's sister. And now he could see why. She looked different from her sister, even though she looked alike. Althea Herald looked more…sympathetic.

"Um… can I help you, Ms. Herald?" Vincent spoke, a natural smile weaving its way up his lips.

"In fact, yes! My sister has… well… let's just say she ran away. I'm going after her and I came upon this village... or woods," Ms. Herald spoke and smiled weakly now.

"I've met your sister, she's in the village..." Vincent spoke, also smiling weakly with her.

"Oh that's wonderful. Thank you, Mr. Crosfolt," Ms. Herald said and took Vincent's hand, shaking it, "I hope you find your way through this frightening woods. Unless you are finding something?"

"I just lost something," Vincent lied, smiling quickly. Ms. Herald raised an eyebrow but nodded anyway.

Ms. Herald turned to go but just when Vincent had looked away as well, her footsteps stopped. She looked at Vincent's eyes suddenly with piercing eyes and smiled, a smiled that spread shivers down his spine. Ms. Herald took a step forward and opened her lips. "Watch your back, Mr.Crosfolt."

"W-What?" Vincent said, startled. But what he saw last was the curl of an evil smile and heard a scream as everything went... black.

**A/N: **Mwhahahaha! MWHAHAHAHAHA! I feel evil, lol. OwO;; I hope you like this chapter and please review! Next chapter will be of Valeska and Emily's meeting:D


	12. Requiem, Part One

**The Corpse Prince**

**A/N: **Yay! Emily meets Valeska! Emily meets Valeska! OwO Now how would she react? lol Find out! Please review and thank you so much again for your fabulous reviews! O.O! Sorry it took quite a while, I was a bit stuck. And as for what happened to Vincent, well you shall find out soon enough... -grins- Please review and more will come come COME! lol xDDD

I would also like to thank my consultant and great friend, **griffin-queen-of-silver-skies**! x33333 -hugs-

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything from the movie except my characters!

**Requiem: Part One**

Valeska blinked in surprise, gaping at the Corpse Bride wearing a rigid looking smile on her face. To Valeska, Emily looked rather frightening in her blue tinted Wedding Dress. She smiled weakly in spite of herself and shivered. What if she had also died as a bride like Emily? This made her grimace secretly inside.

Emily, on the other hand, couldn't help but look towards Vittorio's right hand, which was clutching Valeska's and gave a silent pout at seeing it.

"Umm… Nice to meet you too," Valeska managed to answer, and her lips gaped with shock. She couldn't believe it! Emily had not gone to the farther side of life like her father had said, or thought. The Corpse Bride hadbeen here in the Land of the Dead the whole time! But why? Why was Emily still here, instead of moving on?

"It seems you are acquainted with each other, and I to you both, ladies!" Vittorio said, smiling, and then gave out a small laugh. He was happy to see the two fair ladies to finally being able to see each other. To him, they looked like they were having a nice conversation, which technically, they were.

"So… how is Victor?" Emily spoke solmnely, her eyes fixed on Valeska. Her lips sort of trembled when she said it. She was here, standing right in front of Victor's daughter at last... And yet, she didn't feel that happy to see her. Perhaps she was just a little bit jealous… jealous to see Valeska holding hands with Vittorio, instead of Emily.

Valeska jumped in surprise, but she caught herself quickly. She inhaled in a breath and answered. "He… He's fine."

"That's good to hear..." Emily trailed off, hiding back a hint of her tears. It was hard, seeing someone that looked like Victor, and yet like Victoria. She was happy for the couple, and yet her heart felt as bitter as coffee. Trembling, she looked away from Valeska for a minute, and then back again at Valeska's fair and youthful face.

Valeska and Emily seemed to stare at each other for a few minutes, oblivious of the commotion around them and more into in depth to their own thoughts. At last Vittorio broke the silence with a polite cough. Both of them looked up at him with blinks of bewilderment.

"Shall we... sit down? Perhaps we should hear how Lady Valeska happened to find my g...g…grave in the woods?" Vittorio suggested with a little bit of difficulty and they both nodded slowly. It was at that moment Valeska realized Emily was looking at her hand, the hand that Vittorio was grasping softly. Feeling rather guilty for some odd reason, she let go of Vittorio's grip. The Corpse Prince only inclined his head with his usual pleasant smile and pointed to the coffin bench near them. Seeing that Valeska's hand was away from Vittorio made Emily relax a little and she smiled apologetically at Valeska's back, wiping away the small sparkling tears that had finally found its way on the brim of her eyes.

They settled on the bench and suprisingly enough, Emily, Valeska and Vittorio all fit on that long coffin bench. Vittorio sat in the middle of the bench with Valeska and Emily sitting beside him on both ends. Vittorio glanced at Valeska's direction and looked at her approachfully.

Gulping nervously, Valeska could see Emily and Vittorio were both waiting for her to explain. She sighed softly and began her story with her engagement with Vincent, the time when she had bumped into seeing him with a woman and her running through the woods, crying in grief. When she finished, sympathetic looks was what she got as Valeska smiled weakly.

"Oh, you poor thing," Emily spoke, her eyes sadenned. The jealousy that had lingered inside her stomach had immediately vanished from hearing Valeska's distressing news as she tried to thought quickly for something reassuring to say. But she could find none. Then tears slowly started to sting her eyes again. This scenario reminded her exactly of that time when Victor had left her in the woods waiting, while he ran off to see Victoria. Emily sniffled quietly and pushed back her tears, afraid this will upset Valeska even more.

"So that was why you have been crying, milady. I am sorry to hear that you husband has turned away from you..." Vittorio spoke softly and took Valeska's hand reassuringly. Valeska smiled weakly and nodded slowly. Emily's eyes couldn't help but narrow towards the direction of Valeska and Vittorio's hands interwined with each other.

"You deserve better, milady..." Vittorio spoke and smiled, getting up onto his feet. His eyes were saddened then ever for some reason unknown to both Emily and Valeska as they watched him look up at the sky. The sky swirled with eerie clouds of purple and dark blue, along with a dark orange that looked like the color of the setting sun. But his eyes were directed towards the small and faint, yet beautifully lit stars sparkling through the clouds.

"What is it, Vittorio?" Emily inquired, eyes filling with confusion.

Vittorio glanced towards Emily and Valeska, who looked at him with perplexity in their eyes.

"Let me tell you how I became who I am now..."

・・・・‥‥……………………‥・・・‥…………………………‥‥・・・

**Flashback**

Prince Vittorio Valdemar, Son of Diodorus Pierre Valdemar, who was currently the ruler of Europe, walked through the flourished streets of **(A/N: I dunno exactly where the European village the movie Corpse Bride was set in so I'm going to skip a bit, ok?)**. He smiled as he nodded politely to the villagers around him. The Prince was wearing an aristocratic dark colored suit, with a bow around his neck, along with a small cane in his right hand and a bouquet of flowers in his other. His hair was swept back, but sometimes when he leaned forward, the front bangs of his dark brown hair fell near his eyes. His light brown eyes twinkled in the soft beam of sunlight. He was truly handsome in every way possible, and ladies of his ranks wanted him for their own. But the most important thing was that he was very much _alive._

"Good morrow, good sir," Vittorio spoke, inclining his head towards a man holding a bunch of materials in his hands. The man nodded back with a grin, also nodding at the young Prince as his eyes blazed with happiness and pride. His father had worked so hard to achieve this peace, and for the first time, there was no war and death lingering in the air. Prince Vittorio was very pleased also with his life. It was perfect. He was to be married to a lovely woman, one of the daughters of the Herald family, tomorrow morning. He had met the lady personally and loved her for who she was.

However, one troublesome fact still lingered and swam uncomfortably in his gut like a bunch of butterflies. His father was old, and very tired. He had used up all of his power on bringing peace to Europe. Vittorio's smile started to sink lower. It meant he would have to be the next ruler of Europe, replacing his father. Would he be as sucessful and skilled to be a King as his father? Doubt clutched at his heart at the thought as he headed towards his fiancé's house.

_I hope Althea will like these... _Vittorio thought with a smile as he looked towards the flowers in his hand. They were a beautiful assortment of flowers, colored in white, light blue and light pink. Vittorio couldn't wait to see her as he walked up the small stairs of the Herald's house and knocked softly on the door.

He heard a soft echo inside the house and footsteps along with it. The door creaked open to reveal a beautiful tall woman, wearing a growing smile now on her face at seeing Vittorio. The woman wore a dress colored light purple and her hair was tied back, although a few strands were left astray near her eyes. She smiled and gasped in delight at seeing the bouquet of flowers in Vittorio's hand.

"Good morrow, fair lady!" Vittorio spoke, holding the bouquet carefully as he bowed. Then, lifting himself up, he walked towards his fiance and smiled brightly.

Althea Herald grinned back and then kissed Vittorio softly on the cheek. "Good morrow to you too, Vittorio!"

Vittorio's smile widened as the two went inside the Herald mansion, their footsteps echoing on the white marble below their feet. Vittorio gave the bouquet to Althea and she joyfully accepted it.

"Oh Vittorio, it is so wonderful to see you! I was afraid you will be busy at with some of your Father's appointments!" Althea spoke and kissed him on his cheek before putting the bouquet of flowers on a table. The House of the Heralds was large, and the entrance to the place was filled with antiques and old clocks that continued show its time.

"No, not today! Not when we have so much to talk about!" Vittorio said and laughing, he picked Althea's waists and softly lifted her into the air. Althea gave a shocked and almost frightened gasp, but it disappeared just as easily as she laughed along. When she was set down, the two couple was laughing together.

"Yes, yes, our wedding! I am so excited, Vittorio! It will be wonderful!" Althea spoke and giggling, she opened her lips to speak again. But echoing footsteps stopped her and both Vittorio and Althea looked towards the person who was coming.

It was Althea's sister, Alaerda Herald. She was dressed in a simple dark blue dress, and her hair fell in soft wavy locks of dark brown. She blushed furiously, and looked a bit guilty to have interrupted them, her head bowed slightly. Vittorio smiled and bowed courteously, but Althea looked a bit annoyed that she was interrupted, clutching her fiance's arm around her own. She gave her little sister a stern look that made Alaerda flinch. Alaerda quickly curtsied and smiling weakly, she came up the two couple and opened her lips.

"Father requests for your company, Althea. Sir, it is nice to see you again." Vittorio tilted his head in agreement, and Althea only grumbled irritably. She looked at her little sister pleadingly.

"Can it not wait?"

Alaerda shook her head and Althea pursued her lips. Giving Vittorio a small peck on his cheek, she walked away from him. Vittorio looked at her back with a look of disappointment and sadness lingering in his eyes. Alaerda, who had been standing there in the room, looked sympathetically at Vittorio.

"She'll come back soon, you'll be able to meet her tomorrow again. She's not going anywhere without you, sir," Alaerda spoke and giving him a small smile, she headed back up the steps of the big and grand staircase.

Vittorio sighed and looked at the bouquet of flowers resting on the table. _You'll see her again later... _a voice in the back of his head spoke, although not to comfortingly and Vittorio nodded slowly to himself. He opened the door of the House of the Heralds with a gentle creak, and then slid through the small space, glancing back his shoulder again in an attempt maybe to see Althea again. His eyes only returned the vision of the grand hall of the Herald house as the door shut in front of him with a echoing slam.

**End of Flashback**

・・・・‥‥……………………‥・・・‥…………………………‥‥・・・

Vittorio stops abruptly to see Emily and Valeska with a trembling smile, his eyes starting to brim with thin tears. Emily gaped at him, and Valeska gave a sigh, a romantic sigh that clutched at her heart, making her ache, but at the same time, feel loved.

"What happened, Vittorio? W-Why are you crying? Your story seems to sound happy and peaceful!" Emily spoke, perplexed to see Vittorio wipe away a tear quickly away from his eyes. Vittorio gave her a sadenned expression.

"Yes... that is why it makes it so hard, milady. The feeling of being betrayed will always linger, even when you thought you pushed it aside in your mind..."

Valeska nodded in spite of herself, understanding the words Vittorio had spoken. Emily only gasped and sypathetically looked towards Vittorio.

"Vittorio, if this is hard for you-" Emily began, putting a bony hand on his shoulder. Vittorio only touched the hand softly and his fingers still trembling, he answered. "No, milady. This... you must know. You have spoken your part, now it is my turn to do the same." With this, he kissed Emily's hand gently as he continued with his story.

"All went wrong..." Vittorio stopped, inhaling a deep breath, "...after Althea and I got married..."

**A/N: **Ok, I'm going to stop it there! I hope you liked it, and I will update real soon after I get all my thoughts for the next chapter into place! (: So wish me good luck and please review!


End file.
